Mika, Kimi, and The Dog
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Nobody knew that the gloomy, grumpy, and stern Vampire Prince Mika Ver Leth was afraid with dogs. Contains OC.


A/N: Hello, this is my first Darren Shan fanfic. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Darren O'Shaughnessy

**Note: **Kimi is my OC

**~Mika, Kimi, and The Dog~**

#**  
**

#

Nobody knew that the gloomy, grumpy, and stern Vampire Prince Mika Ver Leth was afraid with dogs. Maybe he wasn't afraid anymore now, but the trauma was still left in his heart. Mika always tried to be as far as possible with dogs.

Even though that incident happened hundred years ago…

###

Little Mika, eight years old. An ordinary boy who knew nothing about his future destiny as a Vampire Prince. He lived peacefully with his parents in a village in Finland. He was a good boy, though he didn't have many friends because he preferred spending most of his time by reading books.

That day, Mika and his friends were admiring their neighbor's new dog which was bought in the town. From the encyclopedia he had read, Mika understood that the dog was the kind of a rare species, especially in their village. They played cheerfully with the dog, until one of his friends did a very big mistake. He trod on the dog's tail.

That animal automatically became angry. Mika and his friends soon ran away, but the dog did the same. The boys decided to split up. Unfortunately, the dog chose Mika to be chased.

"Help me! Help me!" Mika screamed while running as fast as he could. Before being a vampire, Mika was a bookworm who disliked physical activity at all. That's why the dog could pursue him easily, whereas he had did his best to run away.

Suddenly Mika fell down to the ground. Now he gave up. Maybe today he would come home bleeding…

He closed his eyes.

Nothing happened.

So he opened his eyes and find a girl was standing in front of him. She faced the dog bravely while her hands holding a cane.

"Go away, you naughty dog!"

She swung her cane at the dog. Finally, after few seconds, that animal decided to go.

Then the girl turned her head to Mika and smirked.

"You're the bookworm Mika Ver Leth, aren't you? You lame," said the girl, totally mocking.

Mika's face immediately turned red. His pride would never allow anybody mocks him!

"You have no right to say that," he replied angrily.

"I have. I just helped you, remember?" the girl argued as she swung her cane from side to side. "Think about this. You're the only boy who's afraid with a dog, and also the only boy who's helped by a girl!"

Now Mika was absolutely angry.

"You did help me, but you still have no right to mock me! You're just a foreigner here! Go now!"

"Sorry for disappointing you, but I'm not a foreigner. I'm your mother's friend's daughter from Helsinki, my name is Kimi. I will live here during this summer holiday. You know for what? For helping you from any dangers like I did today," the girl, Kimi, laughed. "By the way, Mika, you're so impolite. You're supposed to say thanks to me, aren't you?"

"W—WHAAT!"

After that, Mika's days with Kimi was begun. He hated that girl so much. With Kimi, he couldn't read his books collectedly. Kimi was always annoying and fussy. Nevertheless, almost all Mika's friends adored her.

Eventually, Mika's patience had reached its limit. He sighed to his mother when Kimi was playing outside with his friends.

"Mom, why did you accept Kimi to live here during this summer?" Mika asked tiredly. "She's so annoying. Hearing her voice makes me get a headache. I can't read my books. And the most irritating thing is she always mocks me."

His mother smiled.

"You're not supposed to say that, Mika. You don't know what happened to Kimi, do you?"

"What happened to her?" Mika asked, still with a high tone voice.

"Kimi's mother just passed away because of an accident. Kimi's father brought her here in order that Kimi knows nothing about that accident, because Kimi loves her mother so much."

Mika was silent.

"So, Kimi doesn't know that her mother has died? Until now?" he whispered. His mother nodded sadly.

"But what if she comes back to Helsinki when the holiday is over?"

"Her father will take care about it."

Mika fell silent again.

"Now, Mika, you have understood, haven't you?"

"But… that fact must be revealed to her! She's supposed to know!" Mika was still unsatisfied.

His mother knelt down in front of him.

"Mika, there are things that better for us to know them later," she said gently. "Don't worry about it. Kimi's father will do the best for her. So, Mika, please don't tell Kimi about this."

Finally Mika nodded after thinking for awhile.

"Yes Mom, I promise."

Since that, Mika changed his attitude to Kimi. He let Kimi did what she wanted. He continuously tried to be patient with her, though there were some occasions when he really wanted to explode. But it seemed that Kimi wasn't aware about Mika's change.

Hmmm, no, apparently Kimi was aware.

Today was Kimi's last day at Mika's house. Mika couldn't do anything to hide his happiness. How could he wasn't happy? The annoyer would go soon!

"Hey, Bookworm."

Mika turned his head to her irritably.

"What!"

"Thanks."

Of course, that word surprised Mika.

"Thank you for being my friend," Kimi continued. Mika felt embarrassed for a while, before saying, "Just forget it."

"I'm really thankful to you, Mika. I know I bothered you. I know you have been patient to me. Thank you."

At that time, Mika just understood why his friends adored Kimi. She did have her own sweetness.

"You're welcome."

Kimi smiled.

"Bookworm, I want to live here when we have become adults."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, as your wife. What about it?" she winked naughtily.

Mika couldn't say any word. _Am I capable to have a wife like Kimi?_

But… once again, she did have her own sweetness.

Mika sighed.

"I can't promise," he said. He didn't know why he said that.

However, years later until now, Mika was so relieved for not promising. He couldn't let Kimi become his wife while he was a vampire. By receiving vampire's blood, he also cut his relationship with Kimi. Forever.

Mika did never meet Kimi again, who had died more than a century ago. What Mika knew, Kimi was blissful. She had a kindhearted new mother, and she married with a humble faithful man. She became a good grandmother.

Now, every time he saw dogs, Mika felt uncomfortable. His trauma came. Trauma for two things: trauma because he was ever almost being bit, and trauma of memory about Kimi. A memory when he couldn't fulfill Kimi's request…

**The End**

#

#

A/N: I don't know what country where Mika comes from is, but I ever saw a Finn named Mika on TV. I took Kimi's name from 'Kimi Raikkonen'. ^_^ Thanks for reading, and thanks more for reviewing!


End file.
